The Monsters in the Dark
by Lady Beaumort
Summary: Everyone believed that Voldemort and his Deatheaters were the Monsters in the Dark, but no one ever thought twice about the Muggles, even when their Savior went missing. OOC. Grey/Independent!Harry. Muggle Warfare. Noncanon. Rated M For a reason. Possible Parings.


**A/N: This is my first story so please excuse my inexperience. As an aspiring writer, constructive criticism is _always_ welcomed. Thank You and Enjoy. Feel Free to leave a Review.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**.0Oo..0..oO0.**

* * *

**~Pain is an Illusion~**

**~July 5, 1995~**

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

I snap my eyes open, but I see nothing, only a congealed darkness, that is thick with impenetrable sound. Sound, that is the only way to describe it. There is nothing there, physically at least, but there is something in that darkness that surrounds me. Like a veil of a transcendent force, unknown to the eyes, and untouched by human hands. I cannot move, I am paralyzed, but not by a poison or a bodily injection. It is almost as if my knowledge of having a human body is here, but my perception of it is gone. I know that I should have a body, but I feel like I am floating, unhindered by flesh and bone, and yet, the ghost of it still lingers. I remember, unconsciously, how to move my hands, but my ability to do so is not there.

I flare out a wave of magic, to get a feel of my surroundings, but as soon as I so, I hit a wall, a field of static that is nether there nor anywhere in the pockets of space.

I start to panic, I feel trapped in this darkness. I begin to feel the invisible walls of static and noise close in on me. Pressing down on lungs I don't have.

Burning.

That is all I feel, the static is like acid on the ghost of my skin, blazing up my arms, chest, and legs, seeping into my veins. The invisible walls crush bones to dust and the static sound slithers into my soul, wrapping, entwining into the weaving's of memory and magic, squeezing relentlessly. I am screaming. At least I think I am. All I feel is pain, there is nothing but pain. The agony continued on for an indiscernible amount of time, as any preconceptions of it and of existence has been forgotten.

And yet, even in the midst of all this pain and misery, I can still form conscious thought. I can count, calculate difficult arithmetic equations, and reflect on my past and the decisions I have made. Though, doing so, does not, and will not, alleviate any of the pain. The precious gift of consciousness, is not a gift at all, as some would think, but a curse inflicted on my sorry soul. For pain and thought can only lead to guilt and blame. It only makes the sufferer think of the mistakes they have made and the actions they should have taken.

And during my reflection, and realized, after so many years of loneliness and carnage, the truth in those memories. The horrifyingly ugly truth that will always haunt me from the corners of my unraveling mind. That the worst thing about being lied to, is realizing that you aren't worth the truth.

And that only adds to the fire.

"Stop." A clear, crisp, voice demands, cutting through the haze of agony and painful introspection. "Don't give in, take a deep breath and count back from ten."

_What? _I was confused. _I- cant, please, I don't under-_

"You don't need to, just listen to me, Harry, listen to me." The voice commanded. The voice belonged to a female, but it lack any warmth or compassion. It was cold, dark, and distant, not unlike the darkness around me.

"Concentrate, focus only on the sound of my voice. Clear your mind of anything else." She instructed, sounding a little irritated, as if she was impatient or possibly a little disa-

A distinct wave of agony cut off my inner monologue, but this pain was different, it was cool and crisp like waves of ice and electricity.

I panted- well as much as anyone could pant without a body- heavily, and tried to focus, and cleared my mind.

I snickered. If only Snape could see me now, he would be so pleased, but-of course-not about my ability to do so.

"Are you focused? Can you hear me?" The woman's irritation was definitely palpable now, she was definitely _not _pleased.

A tidal wave of electric pain hit me again, at full force, drawing me deeper into the sea of Misery.

"Ignore it harry, ignore the pain. Pain, Harry, is only an illusion. A misconception of something that is thought to exist. Pain does not exist, just like the monsters harry, they only exist if you let them."

_ Monsters?_

"Do you understand?"

_Yes. _I said desperately.

"Okay, now, again, take a deep breath and count back from ten. Are you ready?"

_Yes..._

I took a deep breath and counted.

"Ten." _Pain_

"Nine." _is_

"Eight." _Not_

"Seven." _real._

"Six." _Try_

"Five." _until_

"Four." _you_

"Three." _Succeed._

"Two. "_Until..._

Suddenly, the shrouds of darkness where hurled away, like a vacuum eating the clouds of black static mist, and in its place left it's counter. The eerily white silence took residence, with only a blinding, tunnel of light to accompany it. Then as quickly as it came it was gone, slowly at first, then faster and faster as I began to fall back into climbing darkness, like waves of the sea, with starling realism.

"One." _You're..._

I opened my eyes, the darkness is gone, but so was the blinding white. Now, there is only grey and a single blinking ray of a pale yellow emitting from the ceiling.

"Zero." _FREE._

I turned to the woman, she was stoic, dressed in a white coat, similar to muggle healers...

She was siting in a wooden chair, with a clipboard in hand. She was slanted, no, not her, the ground. I looked down, and I saw the rest of my body, I was laying down, chained to a metal operation table, and dressed in a pale green medical gown.

_What..._

_No...No. This cannot be happening, not again. How did they..._

"Now, Mr. Potter, How about Round Two?"

* * *

**Please Review.**

**No Flames Please.**


End file.
